powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Etemon (Digiranger)
Etemon (エテモン) is the second main villain that the Digirangers encounter & come into conflict with when they arrive on the continent of Server. Biography Etemon can pinpoint their location via his Dark Network, & has a large army of Digimon working for him. The Digirangers & the Adult forms of their Digimon are not powerful enough to defeat him, & it is revealed that they need to Transform to their Perfect levels to win. However, in order to do that, they have to find the crests. Through their battles with him, they each find their crest, but it turns out that more is needed to Transform to Perfect. Etemon has the character of an Elvis Presley impersonator. He is often frustrated when people fail to acknowledge his over-inflated ego. Etemon considers himself to be a great singer, & often forces his minions to praise his terrible music. Etemon is ultimately defeated when the children go into an upside-down pyramid to find Sora's crest. However, they also find Nanomon, a prisoner of Etemon, who kidnaps Sora & tries to use her to defeat Etemon. The children come up with a plan to infiltrate the pyramid to save her, & while carrying it out, Taichi is forced to accept his courage, activating his crest. Nanomon, in a last ditch effort, programs the Dark Network to absorb all Digimon in its reach, including himself & Etemon, but Etemon fuses with the Network & uses its power to attack the children. However, DigiOrange & Greymon transform to Metal DigiOrange & MetalGreymon & MetalGreymon uses his "Giga Destroyer" to defeat Etemon. When Milleniumon resurrects the evil Digimon, Ryo Akiyama fights Etemon on his palace. Personality Attacks *'Dark Spirits': Fires dark energy blasts from his guitar. *'Love Serenade': Plays his guitar & sings either degenerating any enemy Digimon in hearing range, or damaging them badly. *'Dark Solo': Fires a blast of dark energy from his fist. Other forms Etemon Chaos Etemon Chaos (エテモンカオス Etemon Kaosu) is a form Etemon assumes after fusing with the Dark Network. Plunged into his own net of darkness by Nanomon, Etemon was assumed dead by the Digirangers until he emerged form the rubble of the upside-down pyramid that used to be his base after it collapsed under the strain of his network's dark power. He becomes significantly stronger & vastly overpowers DigiViolet, Kabuterimon, DigiRed, & Birdramon, reverting them to their normal forms & manages to take down DigiOrange & Greymon, only to have them transform to the Perfect level & have the villain outclassed himself & dipped into a dimensional gate, swearing revenge as he was absorbed. However, Etemon was not defeated just yet. Attacks *'Dark Spirits Chaos': Throws a dark sphere at the opponent. MetalEtemon MetalEtemon (メタルエテモン MetaruEtemon) is Etemon's Ultimate form. Etemon survives the battle with Metal DigiOrange & MetalGreymon & falls into a time-space limbo. He refuses to accept this fate, & fully absorbs the Dark Network's energy to get back into the Digital World, while transforming into the Ultimate-leveled MetalEtemon in the process, increasing his already over-inflated ego by becoming vastly faster & more powerful &, courtesy of his now-armored body, having a much higher resiliency & stamina. MetalEtemon goes looking for the Digirangers & finds Mimi, Jou, Palmon, Gomamon, & Orgemon, but after a short but very humorous battle with one of the Dark Masters, Pinochimon, they escape, & MetalEtemon continues searching, & gets very close to them. Luckily, SaberLeomon rescues the team, & takes them to Digitamamon's now-abandoned restaurant. However, MetalEtemon tracks them down & attacks, & SaberLeomon gets fatally wounded while protecting Mimi from MetalEtemon's "Dark Spirits DX" by taking a direct hit. Jou & Gomamon transform to Zudo DigiGray & Zudomon, & when MetalEtemon brags that his armor is made out of "indestructible Chrome Digizoid", Zudomon reveals that both Zudo DigiGray's & his hammer are both also made out of the alloy, & the two use them to crack MetalEtemon's armor. MetalEtemon is then finally finished off for good when SaberLeomon rams his claw through the crack in his chest with all the remainder of his power. As he dies, he promises the Digirangers will "pay big time". Attacks *'Banana Slip': Trips the opponent with a banana peel. *'Hekoki Attack' (へこきアタック lit. "Fart Attack"): Emits flatulent gas. *'Number One Punch': Unleashes a punch with all of its confidence. *'Full Metal Hip Attack': Slams its hip into an enemy. *'Dark Spirits Deluxe': Calls down dark lightning made from negative energy. See Also External Links *Etemon - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki. Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Male Category:Digiranger Category:Reynoman